Snow White
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Just a little ficcage I thought of when I noticed the similarities from our fave Goth girl and a certain animated character.


**TITLE: SNOW WHITE**  
**Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Snow White story from someone who hasn't read the book in many many years  
Pairing: Surprise, Abby/  
Warnings: None.  
Author's notes: Written for a challenge at back when we were allowed to post fanfiction there. **

**There's a pic that I added dialogue to, in my profile, for this fic. **

_Alas for her.  
Lips as red as the rose  
Hair black as ebony  
Skin white as snow_

He traces the large cross tattoo that graces her bare back as she sleeps on her stomach. He never thought that he would find himself in a position to be doing that.  
"Mmmhhh." He heard as she started to wake up. She turned her head and tried to open her eyes.  
"Morning." He greeted, as she looked at him, watching her every move.  
"Hi." Abby said as her vision started to clarify. His hand was still rubbing her back as she relaxed into his touch.  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"You know it." Abby said starting to sit up and stretch.

"Baby, come and have breakfast." Gibbs called into the lounge room.  
"I am." She called back.  
"In there?" He asked.  
"Mommy said I am allowed to watch a movie in here and have breakfast. Just for today but." The little girl called into the kitchen at her father.  
"Aren't you lucky?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is Mommy?" Gibbs asked entering the lounge room to better talk to her.  
"In her bedroom."  
"Thanks, baby girl." Gibbs said starting to make for the doorway.  
"S'okay Daddy." She said turning her attention back to the television.  
"Who's this lady?" Gibbs asked as he stood looking at the movie on the TV screen.  
"Snow White. She's a princess." The little girl said matter-of-factly.  
"Figures."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing baby girl. Uh, Katie?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Does Snow White remind you of anyone?"  
"Yeah." Not the answer he was expecting.  
"Who?" He asked wanting to know if he was right.  
"Mommy. That's why I like her." The little girl confirmed his suspicion.

"Hun?" Gibbs called as he entered his and his wife's bedroom.  
"Yeah." She called back from the en suite bathroom.  
"Who's Katherine's favorite animated character?" He asked.  
"Snow White. Why?" She asked coming out of the bathroom still applying her blood red lipstick.  
"Do you know why?" He asked.  
"No. I don't think there's a reason kids like anyone when they're five years old."  
"Your daughter is more of a profound thinker than you assume." Gibbs revealed and got up from the bed.  
"You mean, there's thought behind her Snow White obsession?' Abby asked.  
"Yes. And what do you mean obsession?"  
"You haven't been in your daughter's room lately?" Abby asked.  
"Obviously not."  
"Katie loves her. And you know why." Abby said looking at him squarely.  
"Does Snow White remind you of anyone?" Gibbs asked.  
"Not really, why?" Abby was so interested why this entire conversation had revolved around the Disney princess.  
"Come with me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room downstairs.  
"Okay." She said. Curiosity was telling her to tag along for a while longer but only if it finally revealed what he was talking about.  
"Watch her for a second." He instructed as they entered the lounge. "Look at her face. Now come with me again." He said pulling her out of the room.  
"What are you doing to me?" She asked but she was laughing as he pulled her into the downstairs bathroom.  
"Look." He said pointing to the mirror.  
"Whoa. I never realized that." Abby said looking at her face. Most of the features matched exactly.  
"Katie did." Gibbs gloated.  
"She's too smart." Abby said and Gibbs could have sworn he would never have heard her say that, ever.

"Abby, time to go home." Gibbs said at the end of that day. They had finally wrapped the case and could leave.  
"I can't. I have processing I have to do for Agent Balboa." Abby said sounding extremely stressed. She was swamped.  
"It can wait until tomorrow morning. We don't have an active case so you will be able to focus on that." He tried as she continued to run around the lab.  
"In a minute." She said.  
"Come on, Abs. Let's go." He tried again.  
"That's funny." Abby said stopping and laughing.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Have you ever watched Snow White or read the book? Enough to know the story." Abby asked.  
"Not that I remember."  
"Well she ends up in this cottage cleaning and cooking. Generally working hard and she does it with a smile on her face, because she loves her work. Sound familiar?" Abby asked.  
"Definitely. Go on." He urged her.  
"Well, as much as she likes it, the truth of the matter is that she is doing the work of seven men. That was until her prince came and took her to be with him in his palace." Abby explained.  
"Really?" Gibbs asked knowing what Abby was implying. "Is this Prince of her's handsome?"  
"Very." She said instantly and they both knew neither was talking about the Disney character.  
"Well, lets go then." He said picking her up into his arms like the Prince always does in those movies. He carried her around the lab for a little but and she just laughed. "What happened next?" He asked.  
"They shared their first kiss. Of course she was unconscious but still." Abby said explaining the movie slightly.  
"Well it definitely isn't our first but…" Gibbs said before capturing Abby in a delicate kiss parting shortly after it began.  
"Wow."  
"And then what happened?" Gibbs asked.  
"They lived happily ever after."


End file.
